


Dark Doo Wop

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Alby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Mary, Banshee Teresa, Bottom Thomas, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Crossdressing Aris, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Thomas, F/F, French Kissing, Hybrid Newt, Hybrid Winston, Kitchen Demon Frypan, Kitsune Minho, Knotting, M/M, Magical Boys, Marking, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Gally, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Possible Thominewt later, Rimming, Scenting, Sloppy Makeouts, Spark Thomas, Sumerian Brenda, Top Newt, Vampire Vince, Vampire Zart, Were-Creatures, WereCreature Pack, Werecat Chuck, Werecoyote Gally, Werejaguar Ben, Werewolf Alby, Werewolf Aris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thinks his life is normal, even though his best friend Aris is a werewolf, he then  gets introduced to the pack, and everything about his life becomes more abnormal than it has ever been...</p><p>He also finds out his boyfriend is a Hybrid and a True Alpha who chooses to be a Beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Doo Wop

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk I just YES thank you Jamie for the idea
> 
> Jamie: Oh um, yeah. Well there's a fuckton of smut in here so. Not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Dark Doo Wop by MsMr

Aris smiles, "Are you excited to meet the pack ma mére?"

Thomas fidgets with his red hoodie, "Nervous actually..."

"Don't be, I have a wonderful surprise for you..." he grins as he pulls up to the ware house.

He gets out of the car and shows Thomas the way up to the loft, stating it was his Alpha's place.

When they go in Thomas screams when he sees his boyfriend, Newt among the pack members.

"Newt! What are you doing here?!" he walks up to the blonde looking hurt.

-

"Well," Newt says with a nervous clear of his throat, "I'm kind of a vampire-werewolf hybrid?"

It comes out almost like a question, and Newt looks down in shame for not telling Thomas.

"Tommy, I was scared that you were going to hate me," Newt murmurs. "And I know hiding it probably was the wrong choice, but..."

He fidgets with his thumbs, not looking at the brunet.

-

"My best friend is a werewolf." Thomas huffs and hugs the blonde, "And I could never hate you..."

!

"So who all is here?"

Aris looks at Alby who stands, "I'm Alby, the Alpha, and a werewolf, I have a mate, Gally...? Where the hell?" he looks around and growls.

Thomas knows the black haired boy too well, he watches the older boy come into the room, his eyes glowing blue.

"Sorry, I'm sick so..." Alby looks at him worriedly and dismisses him.

Role call insures and soon Thomas knows what everyone is and gets into a nerd conversation with Minho about him being a Kitsune.

Aris moves him away so Newt doesn't get jealous as he heads straight for his boyfriend Ben.

"Hey babe," Thomas says as he sits on Newt's since all the mated pairs seem to be doing it, and he looks over his shoulder and blushes at Newt.

"Uummm..."

-

Newt grins stupidly at his boyfriend. "Yeah, well I didn't think you wouldn't hate me based on the way you shrieked your bloody lungs out," Newt teases.

The blond tugs Thomas against his chest and plays with his hair.

"You know, it's not as scary as the damn media portrays it," Newt snickers. "The media is just stupid."

Newt kisses Thomas' forehead and continues to twiddle with his hair.

-

Thomas giggles, "I do have a shit ton of questions though, I know some stuff about werewolves because of Aris but there's questions he won't answer..."

He bites his lip and whispers, "How does mating work? Are we mated? Is it like when a wolf mates? Do you only mate once?"

"I would love to be your mate, I love you so much, wait wait, would you even want me to be your mate? I know I'm your boyfriend but..."

-

Newt stares at Thomas, using all of his willpower not to actually gawk at the brunet. He sighs lightly, shaking his head with a small smile.

"We're not...mated until we actually mate. That's the point; you're mated to the person you mate with, nutcase," Newt snickers.

"You only really need to mate once to be official mates, but, afterwards you can really do it as much as you'd want," Newt smiles. "It's up to you, really, cos I'm not gonna push that kinda stuff on you, Tommy."

"Any other questions?" He asks with a cock of his head.

-

Thomas blushes cutely, "Would you want to? I have more but they're inappropriate..."

He rubs Newt's hand softly.

He giggles, "I don't think your pack wants to hear the other questions..."

-

"As I said, I'd only mate with you if you wanted it," Newt smiles, kissing Thomas' hair.

He leans in to whisper in Thomas' ear.

"Screw them, just text the questions to me, I brought my phone."

He's grinning slyly when he pulls back into his position.

-

Thomas blushes cutely, "Okay."

He texts Newt.

To: Newt <3  
Is knotting a thing? Can you control your wolfiness or do I get to see you all wolfed out? Do you have to mark me? Wolves do that, so I was curious...

He blushes deeply when he sends it, and looks at the blonde to watch his face.

-

Newt giggles almost like a third-grader, a mischievous grin on his face.

To: Tommy

Yes knotting is a thing. Happens after mating, and it can take up to 30 minutes to disappear. I've been a werewolf long enough to have learned how to control it. It was hard in the beginning, but. Marking means we're mates eternally; once we mark each other, we can't mate with anyone else. It's like marriage. The mark is the equivalent to the ring. Usually the partner has to mark the other werewolf back.

Newt sends the text, still grinning like an idiot.

-

Thomas reads it and turns deep red.

He whispers, "I'd love to marry you..."

Everyone turns to stare at him and Gally runs to the bathroom holding his mouth and _stomach?_

Aris makes an inhuman noise, "Thomas, did you just propose to Newt?"

"What you gonna do if I did?"

"I know that look, I will run now if I have to."

-

"Tommy, you shank, I can't mark you right here!" Newt says in a rushed whisper.

He hopes on everything holy that he didn't say that too loud.

"We can...do stuff when we get home." He whispers, his cheeks going red despite the subtle statement.

-

Everyone looks at Newt now, their were-hearing was on, Alby giving him the 'what the fuck did you just say?' look.

Thomas blushes darkly and pulls his hood over his face, "Oh my god they're staring! I feel judged!"

He squirms and giggles, "Newt hide me!"

-

Newt feels his body redden, and no matter how hard he tries to hide it, his body is heated.

"U-um," Newt stutters, ducking his head. He probably looks sunburned right now.

"Tommy," Newt hisses under his breath. "I said texts, dammit! Bloody texts..."

He shakes his head, still very embarrassed.

-

"You're the one who _blurted it out!_ " Thomas giggled before getting up and pulling Newt from his seat.

"I approve." Alby states strongly, watching Gally come out of the bathroom.

"I have an announcement...before you leave." He says.

Gally death glares him, "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

"I'm going to be a father...." Gally screams and runs upstairs followed by crashing sounds.

Thomas looks at Newt, "How? What?"

-

"I whispered!" Newt hisses before staring at Thomas.

"Gally's pregnant, Tommy," Newt explains before nodding a silent 'congratulations' at Alby.

Newt rocks on his heels before whispering in Thomas' ear, "Do you want me to mark you tonight?"

-

Thomas blushes deeply, and drags Newt out the door, "Take me home NOW"

He gets impossibly darker, "Explain to me how Gally is pregnant, how does that work?"

He blushes still as he presses the elevator button.

-

"I don't bloody know," he says with a shrug. "I didn't watch them do the birds and the bees. I'm not a perv, thank you very much."

Newt snickers lightly. "I actually do know a little bit- we aren't necessarily human. I don't know _what_ is so different within us, but something or another that's different can allow that kind of stuff, I guess."

They step out of the elevator and Newt turns to Thomas.

"You want to ride home with me?"

-

"That was the plan, Aris brought me here, so my jeep is at my place..." he's still blushing and remembers something about omega wolves he read.

"Is Gally an Omega?" he says, realization dawning on him.

"Oh and I have something important to tell you..."

-

"Yes," Newt says with a nod. He opens the passenger side for Thomas and closes it when he gets in.

He gets into the driver's side and buckles his seat belt, turning the key in the ignition.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asks.

-

"I just found out I'm a Spark...my strong element is lightning...." he fidgets with his hoodie.

He bites his lip, "That's why I shock you sometimes when we kiss."

He blushes a bit.

-

Newt's eyes shine like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Newt rambles. "Can you show me!?"

Newt stares at the road, but he looks like he's ready to burst out of his seat.

"Show meeeee!" He whines, though the whine isn't human.

-

"Yeah when we get to your place cause if I did it now we'd die..." he bites his lip and grips Newt's inner thigh.

"I haven't mastered it yet, I know you're my anchor though." he blushes cutely.

"I love you."

-

"Tommy," Newt says with a large smile. "You know I love you too, right?"

They pull up into his driveway and Newt glances at Thomas with a sly look in his eyes.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" He snickers. "I mean, the whole pack knows. You showing up without a mark the next meeting would just be too weird."

-

"Yeah I do, to both questions." he chuckles as he gets out of the car, he practically skips up to the door.

He rocks on his feet happily, thinking, _'I wonder which of us is gonna get all handsy first?'_

He smiles at Newt goofily.

-

Newt snickers again at Thomas' giddiness.

"When did you get so happy?" he asks, a smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure not too long ago you were just shrieking because you found out your boyfriend was a werecreature."

He laughs shortly before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Damn, I left the bloody lights on," Newt says with a playful shake of his head. "Eh, no matter. Come on."

He tugs Thomas inside, closing the door and locking it again.

-

"I wasn't scared, I was excited and hurt because you hid it from me...all these years..." he says as he kicks his shoes off and dive bombs on the couch and rolls onto his back.

He smiles and unzips his hoodie, knowing his shirt rode up beneath revealing the V of his hips and that little trail of hair leading into his pants.

"You still wanna see my lightning?" he says, resting his right hand near his crotch.

-

"Mm, I think the lightning can wait..." Newt smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

He kicks off his own shoes as well before sitting on the couch, moving Thomas' head so it's on his lap.

"You know," he says, trailing his hand around Thomas' collarbone, "I think I should mark you tonight..."

-

Thomas smirks and feels like his skinny jeans are gonna kill him any minute, he pulls Newt's face down for a soft kiss, "Mm, you know you're hot right?"

The brunette sits up and gets onto the blonde's lap with a cute blush and a smile.

"Are your eyes gold or blue like Aris' when they're wolfy?" he asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

-

"Blue eyes means you took the life of an innocent, Thomas," Newt replies. "I didn't do that. And gold is regular Beta. I guess you could call mine gold..."

"And hey, you're hot too, don't give me all the credit," Newt grins stupidly.

Newt rests his hand on Thomas' thigh, the lust probably shining in his eyes now.

-

Thomas blushes a bit and makes eye contact with his boyfriend and his breath hitches when he thinks about it, "Your eyes...True Alpha?" he groans, and that was a hot thought, maybe he could make the blonde lose a bit of control so he can see those eyes, and being a hybrid? That meant the white of his eyes would turn black, Thomas rocked his hips forward.

He bites his lip, "Thinking about that- Homigod, Newt, if we don't play out my darkest fantasy right fucking now, you will wake up in the middle of the night chained to the bed so you you can't touch me and I won't let you go until you beg to mate me..."

He kisses Newt hotly, grinding his ass down on the blonde's dick as he does.

-

Newt shrugs, "Yeah, but-" Newt can't finish his sentence and instead moans lightly.

"Tommy," Newt pants. "Here? Or my bed?"

He kisses Thomas again, accidentally bucking his hips. He kisses the brunette's neck, his hands stuck on his waist.

-

Thomas moans cutely, "Ah- Your bedroom, anywhere in there would work really."

"I don't think your brother would be happy to come home to the couch being a mess." he kisses Newt, wrapping his arms over Newt's shoulders.

"Carry me please? If I walk right now I will walk weird, skinny jeans and boners don't mix well" he chuckles and licks Newt's lips.

-

"Good point," Newt chuckles, "Jace is such a bloody clean freak."

The blonde picks Thomas up bridal style, snickering at doing so. He kicks open his bedroom door lightly, because he left it open. He sits Thomas on the bed.

"Jace shouldn't be home until three in the morning," Newt says, smirking as he closes the door behind him.

He pulls his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor behind him and strides over to the bed.

-

Thomas makes an inhuman sound in the back of his throat, a mix between a whine and a groan, "Jesus, I'm never gonna get over how sexy you are...."

He shrugs off his hoodie, "I wouldn't be scared if you shifted some, I bet you're even sexier when you are," he hums and parts his legs a bit.

"C'mere~" he says, doing grabby hands.

-

Newt sits in Thomas' lap. "I don't know, Tommy. I mean, what if I hurt you or something?"

He fidgets with his thumbs a little bit and stares at his hands before looking up at Thomas with unsure eyes.

"A-are you sure?"

-

"Of course I'm sure, I know you'd never hurt me babe..." he sits up more and kisses the blonde softly.

"I love you, so much, and I trust you with my life..." he pulls off his shirt now, and kisses Newt again, and lays back.

"You want me to get my pants off or do you wanna do the honors? Oh and guess what kind of underwear I'm wearing?" he smiles cutely and innocently.

-

"Well, how much do you want me to shift?" Newt asks, his eyes still unsure.

Newt smiles a little, "Guess? Tommy," Newt laughs a little, "I hate guessing," he says, putting on a fake pouting face.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just do the honors," Newt snickers again before undoing his belt buckle and pulling the belt off.

He tugs Thomas' jeans off and throws them on the floor.

-

"Your hybrid form, cause if you went into full animal form it would be beastiality," he blushes deeply.

He's wearing black lace cheeky panties, he knows they're Newt's favorite to see him in.

"I know you like the way lace looks on me so I wore them today because I was gonna see you after meeting the pack, but you were there so that worked perfectly" he chuckles a bit, he's blushing like mad though because he's really hard and his dick is trapped against him because of the panties.

-

An inhuman sound comes from the back of Newt's throat. "When do you want me to, you know, shift?" he asks quietly.

A question he's itching to ask comes out before he can stop it.

"Can I take those off with my teeth?"

He blushes darkly before ducking his head in embarrassment.

-

Thomas' moan at that question is porn-worthy, "Whenever you want to, just let me know, and Homigod yes you can, that'd be so hot babe."

He gets a full body blush now, lifting his hips a bit to make it easier for Newt.

He watches the blonde, not wanting to miss this.

-

Newt's eyes flicker between Thomas' eyes and his underwear a few times before he slowly moves his head towards the waistband of the underwear.

He puts his hand on Thomas' lower abdomen before lightly biting the lace, pulling down with his teeth.

He does so until the underwear is off of Thomas, then he strips of his own pants. His face is burning.

"That...wasn't so hard, was it?" He says with a nervous chuckle before climbing next to Thomas and kissing his collarbone.

-

Thomas moans softly, his whole body is on display for Newt, he touches the blonde's arm softly.

"Your eyes are amazing..." he says with a smile, because he watched them change.

He leans up a bit to kiss Newt softly, "You want to do something before we start? Or do you wanna just dive right in and get me prepped for you?" he asks, his face darkening more.

-

"Thank you," Newt smiles.

"Something...as in what?" Newt smirks devilishly before kissing Thomas' collarbone again, licking, sucking, anything, really.

"Oh, and," he says, "When do you want me to, you know, mark you? As my mate?"

-

Thomas moans cutely, "Anything, like what we normally do, you wanna eat me? Ah- Suck me? Or want me to suck you? Or- ah- a hand-job?"

He lets out a cute whine, "When you knot me."

Thomas blushes when he sees Newt's ears point at the top, "Can you normally tell when you're shifting?" he asks, genuinely curious if the blonde even realizes he's shifting slowly.

-

"Yeah," Newt grins stupidly. "I'm just... doing it slowly."

"Okay," Newt agrees. "But are you sure? Once I mark you, there's no turning back..." He fidgets with his thumbs again.

His index finger traces Thomas' ear. "Mm," he hums, "Anything you want."

-

Thomas sighs softly.

"More sure than I've been about anything in my life," Thomas says, it's true, right up there with his decision to say yes to Newt the day he asked him to go out with him in seventh grade.

"I want your mouth on me," he blushes deeply when he says this, _"Please Newt"_ he whines needily.

-

"Alright," Newt smiles softly, "This is your night. Whatever you want, just ask."

Newt moves down the bed and parts Thomas' legs slightly.

"Just tell me when you're ready, babe," Newt murmurs quietly.

-

Thomas nods, "Okay."

He watches Newt, "I love you."

This is one of those times, Thomas hopes Newt praises him, he's craving it.

He needs it desperately.

-

"I love you too, Tommy. More than you know," His smile grows. "Because you're the reason I'm happy."

Newt licks his lips a little bit. "Such a good boy," he says, "You're excited, aren't you?"

He parts his lips a bit before taking Thomas in.

-

Thomas moans his answer, "Yes Newt!"

His eyes fall closed a moment then they open back up and he keeps watching Newt.

He reaches down and gets his hand in the blonde's hair.

-

Newt brings his head up, then back down, being sure to keep his eyes glued to Thomas' face. He doesn't break eye contact.

He groans lightly at the tug of his hair; he's always loved his hair being tugged.

The groan sends vibrations through Thomas, Newt knows Thomas loves it.

-

Thomas moans loudly, he's shameless when he can be.

"Newt! Homigod!" he bucks his hips slightly, he knows the blonde can handle it but-

"S-sorry, jus' feels so good."

He moans again.

-

Newt tries to say "It's okay" but it just sends another rush of vibrations out of his mouth.

If he could, Newt would be smirking so bad that it would probably freeze there, if humanely possible.

His ears perk and flick a little bit as he continues to move his head, adding his tongue to the mix.

-

Thomas grips Newt's hair a bit tighter, "Homigod!!"

He bucks his hips again, "Fuck- _Newt!_ "

He can feel heat pooling in his stomach, Newt always knew just how to work him, and he loved it.

-

Sensing Thomas' closeness, Newt bobs his head faster, swirling his tongue around.

He can feel a bit of drool slip from his lip; god knows there's plenty in his mouth.

The tug in his hair makes him groan again, a sound deep from his throat that couldn't be human no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

-

Thomas moaned loudly, _"Newt!"_

His hips stuttered a bit as he came, his eyes shut tight because he's seeing stars.

He pants heavily as he comes down from that high a bit, "God, how are you so good at that?" he pants still.

-

Newt licks his lips as he swallows the last of it. He shrugs.

"I dunno," he says, smirking. He crawls back up next to Thomas and kisses his neck. "I just...am, I guess."

He smiles as he gently traces the brunet's chest.

"We're lucky as all hell that Jace works late tonight. He doesn't enjoy listening to us, you know," he snickers again.

-

"Yeah I know, you remember the first time you ate me and he banged on the door screaming at us to shut the fuck up cause of how loud I got?" he chuckles.

"I've been fingering myself for months, but it does not compare to what your tongue and fingers do to me," he kisses Newt's cheek.

"So, how are you gonna work me open?" he blushes cutely and licks Newt's lips softly.

-

Newt blushes at the memory. "Tommy, I don't think I can forget, after you left, he gave me a fucking earful."

Newt puts on a mock imitation of his brother's voice; "'Newt?! What the fuck!? You know, you and your boyfriend having sex isn't the first thing I want to hear when I walk in the door!'"

The blonde snickers again at the memory. "So, I said this: 'Jace, we aren't the problem. Maybe you shouldn't have walked in the door at that time, then.' My god, Tommy, you should've seen how  _blank_ his face went!"

"Hmm, like I said, Tommy, it's your night. You want fingers? My jaw is sore," he smiles sheepishly.

-

"Awh..." Thomas whines, "Okay, but you owe me..."

"Wait, he thought we had sex?" he bursts out laughing.

"Wow, did you ever clarify we haven't done that? Or you just gonna let him think that because we're going all the way tonight?"

-

Newt snickers again. "I let him have his ideas," he laughs.

"Mm, I know I do," Newt says. "A little bit of tongue ain't gonna fix that, slinthead. I owe you a lot more than sex."

Newt laughs. "Besides, Jace can't get mad at me for this stuff. I've woken up countless times because he brings some drunk chick home."

His smile disappears, though. "He isn't well, Thomas. Why do you think I've been keeping you away from him? He's...dangerous. A drunk, drug-addict Kitsune is not safe to be around. He doesn't...go to work. He goes out and parties then brings some drunk chick home to fuck. Usually they're so drunk they don't even realize that he's a Kitsune Hybrid...I can assure you positively that there are little Kitsune-Human Hybrids running around out there somewhere because my brother-" Newt takes a deep breath.

"No matter," he smiles again, kissing Thomas. "He doesn't matter right now. Only you do. Pretend Jace isn't real."

-

Thomas nods, "Okay hun..."

He bites his lip sensing he just made this awkward.

"Umm..." he's worried now and the scent is rolling off him majorly.

He's almost positive Newt can smell his worry and nervousness, but he takes a deep breath and pushes the blonde flat on his back before straddling him.

"I want you to mate with me, and it'll hurt if you don't prep me right?" he leans over to dig through the nightstand drawer and get a little bottle of lube and hands it to Newt, he leans to him and kisses him softly.

"I love you Newt, all of you, and everything about you, don't you ever doubt it," he says before kissing him again.

-

"Tommy," Newt whispers, "Don't be worried. Just...don't, please?"

He kisses Thomas back, blinking away tears that we're threatening to break free. His ears flicker again.

"Alright, Tommy. If you're absolutely positively sure that you want me to mark you, then alright," he says, smiling slightly.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks.

-

"Get me ready, then we'll figure out what position to do, how's that sound?" he sucks at the blonde's Adam's apple.

"I like that you don't let my marks heal when I make them," he smiles.

"Do you want me on my back while you finger me or like this?....or do you want me on all fours?" he blushes deeply.

-

"It sounds- oh..." Newt moans in the back of his throat, his neck was always sensitive.

"Back is easier, Tommy," Newt smiles lightly, then suddenly flips them over. He smirks.

He takes the lube and puts some on his fingers. "Ready, Tommy?" He smiles lightly again, hoping with everything he has that  _it does not look sad and that he doesn't ruin the moment because of his stupid brother._

-

"Yeah babe," he spreads his legs.

He kisses Newt lovingly.

He rubs his right thumb over Newt's left nipple.

-

"Alright," he smiles again, kissing Thomas on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back.

He crawls just a bit down the bed, not all the way, but so he can reach. He kisses Thomas' stomach.

Newt continues to kiss and lick Thomas' stomach. With a little bit of pressure, he manages to get a finger inside of Thomas.

-

Thomas moans cutely.

He watches Newt, his lip parted because because he knows he's gonna be moaning more.

-

Newt smirks, forgetting all about Jace for the time being. Cos to him, Thomas is all that matters. Thomas is his anchor.

He works his fingers, still kissing Thomas' stomach.

He looks up to Thomas. "Want another?"

-

Thomas nods, "Please Newt," he blushes cutely at how cute his voice sounded, because it was higher than normal.

He moans softly at each of Newt's touches.

-

Newt smiles at Thomas before returning to planting little kisses along the V of his waist and his stomach.

He presses in another finger, barely registering the neediness of himself.

Newt's ears swivel lightly, not detecting any source of noise. He knows for sure he'd hear Jace if he were home, even when he wasn't shifted.

-

Thomas moans cutely.

_"Ah- Newt"_

Thomas' eyes fall closed as he lets out a needy whine, _"Feels good."_

-

It was then that Newt's neediness became aware to him, and he let out an inhuman whine.

"Tommy," Newt whimpers, "Please?"

He knows he doesn't have to ask what he wants. Thomas knows.

-

Thomas bucks his hips lightly, _"Do it babe"_

He gets a full body blush, getting his right hand into Newt's hair again.

-

"Where's the- Tommy, can you pass me the bloody lube, it's by your shoulder," Newt's voice is rushed, quick,  _needy._

He swears on everything he has that he's never needed Thomas so badly before.

-

Thomas hands him the lube quickly, with a needy whine, _"Hurry Newt, please, I need you"_

He spreads his legs more for Newt, looking at him in a way that can be described as needy, trusting, and loving, all at once.

-

Quick could be a word to describe what they're doing right now, but frenzied and needy fits it better. Needy and frenzied, all jumbled together in a ball of whines and needs and wants.

Newt practically snatches the lube from Thomas' hand without a second glance and slicks himself. A strong whine comes from the core of his being.

He's lucky that he maneuvered himself on top of Thomas without hurting one of them, actually. He lined himself up with Thomas' entrance.

"Ready, Tommy?" he pants, his voice needy and wanting.

-

"Yes," Thomas says breathlessly.

He lifts his hips a bit for Newt, wrapping his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

 _"Kiss me"_ he whines, blushing deeply.

-

And Newt does just that, pushing his lips against Thomas' as he presses in.

His tongue flicks across Thomas' lips, asking for permission for entry.

Once Newt's sure Thomas is adjusted, he slowly rocks his hips back and forth, still not pulling his lips away.

-

Thomas parts his lips for Newt, moaning softly.

He tangles the fingers of his left hand into the soft hair at the nape of Newt's neck.

-

Newt lets his tongue into Thomas' mouth, gently allowing them to share tastes.

One of his own moans escapes from his lips.

-

Thomas moans softly into the kiss.

He always loved the taste of the blonde's mouth, he loved Newt, he loved him so much, and he was so happy to be able to do this with him.

-

Newt's head falls into the crook of Thomas' neck, his body coated in a sheen of sweat.

He rocks his hips faster, his breathing turning into quick, heated pants.

-

Thomas pants quickly, _"Newt, I'm close,"_ he says, his voice sounds completely wrecked.

The brunette arches his back slightly, moaning loudly.

-

"Me too," Newt manages through quick breaths.

He bucks his hips, hitting that special bundle of nerves inside of Thomas.

-

"Oh fuck!" Thomas tips his head back with a loud moan.

"Newt! Do that again!" he pants and moans.

-

"Gonna...gonna mark you pretty soon...okay?" he pants.

Newt bucks his hips again, on the edge of losing all control.

-

"Okay," Thomas says breathlessly.

He hugs Newt tightly, _"Newt!!!"_ he shouts as he cums, tightening around Newt.

-

Newt's hands clench the sheets in fists, his moans becoming muffled as he clamps his teeth on the spot between Thomas' neck and shoulder.

His hips stutter a little before he visibly goes still, panting lightly. His hands relax and his body falls limp on top of Thomas.

-

Thomas hugs Newt a bit tighter, he opens his eyes to find Newt's skin has darkened to a black-grey.

"Babe," he pants.

"You shifted....wanna see...your face," he blushes deeply, oddly, he realizes, the bite for the mark didn't hurt, but he knew it would scar.

-

Newt turns his head tiredly, his ears perking for any source of noise.

His golden-orange eyes stare into Thomas' whiskey ones.

-

Thomas smiles and kisses his wolfish nose, "Homigod, your face is cute."

He smiles and knows he's been knotted because he can feel it and the thought makes him smile more.

"When we can move I wanna see how your body looks like this," he kisses Newt's nose again.

-

"Okay," Newt agrees, "It shouldn't take much longer. Just...don't move."

"Jace shouldn't be back for another hour. That's enough time to hide you in my closet, right?" He manages a sad smile, his teeth showing from behind his lips.

-

"I guess?" he kisses Newt lovingly.

He looks over at the window, "Or I can play escapist..."

His eyes sparkle/glow a bit, "You still wanna see my lightning?"

-

"You aren't going anywhere. Stay here. Once Jace passes out I can let you come out of the closet," Newt says.

"And yeah, of course I do," Newt nods.

-

"Good," he moves his legs a bit.

He smiles, "It feels interesting, y'know?" he blushes cutely, hoping Newt would understand.

"And when you marked me, it didn't hurt..." he kisses Newt softly.

-

Newt shrugs, "It doesn't always have to hurt when mates are marked, only sometimes..."

He grins stupidly. "I guess you were lucky," he chuckles.

Newt lays his head on Thomas' chest, his ears flickering lightly.

-

Thomas smiles goofily, "I love you so much."

He giggles and traces little hearts on Newt's shoulders with his fingers.

-

Newt sighs contentedly. He can hear Thomas' soft heartbeats from his position on the brunette's chest.

"I love you too, Tommy," Newt says.

Once the knot finally disappears, Newt pulls out and sits up. He stretches before tossing Thomas his clothes and gathering his own in a bundle.

-

Thomas pulls on his clothes and smiles, " _Damn_ babe, you're hot."

He gently touches Newt's ribs, "Does it hurt when you change?"

He looks at the muscles, and looks at his body more, he bites his lip sexily, but doesn't realize it.

-

"You mean when I shift? Not anymore. But the first time..." Newt shudders, pushing the memory out of his mind.

He wills himself to shift back to human and pulls his clothes on.

"Alright," he says, "Enough about me. Let's see your lightning before my bloody brother gets home."

-

"We have to go outside because it's destructive, also you'll have to stand like two feet away from me because if I hit myself accidentally I don't want to hurt you."

He kisses Newt softly and holds his hand, "Let's go."

-

"Alright," Newt agrees with a nod, taking Thomas to the door.

He slips his shoes on and kicks Thomas' over to him lightly.

-

Thomas puts on his shoes and goes out.

He picks a place to stand and holds his hands out, they're open.

He takes a deep breathe and thinks, _Come to me lightning_

He sees light flash from his closed eyes as the lightning came down in front of them, he opens his eyes.

"Cool huh?"

-

"Whoa," Newt breathes.

He smirks. "Let's go inside before the neighbors get suspicious," he snickers.

Newt's eyes are unsure. "I'm not sure if I want to hold your hand...what if there's aftershock?"

-

Thomas laughs, "Wow! Real mature."

He kisses Newt and hugs him, "See? No aftershock."

He giggles.

-

"Hey!" Newt snickers, playfully punching Thomas on the shoulder.

He tugs Thomas inside and closes the door behind him before putting a finger to his lips.

"Tommy," he whispers urgently, "Come, to my room. Jace is almost home."

Newt ushers Thomas into his room and shoves him in the closet.

"Stay  _here._ Don't make a sound, I don't know how drunk Jace is," Newt says with worried eyes.

-

Thomas looks worried and he can now feel every emotion Newt is feeling.

"Okay," he whispers, digging into his pants pocket and taking out a little bag of black ash.

"Mountain Ash," he says before putting some across the entry way of the closet.

"I'll only break the barrier if you get hurt or if it's safe, nothing magical can come through it, I love you."

-

"Alright. I love you too, Tommy," Newt smiles sadly, closing the doors of his closet.

He strays out to the front room, waiting with an expressionless face. He hears Jace slam his car door shut, along with his deep laughter. And, to no surprise, a woman's laughter.

Jace practically throws the front door off the hinges, stumbling over his feet.

"Jace," Newt says tonelessly.

The Kitsune focuses his attention on Newt. He attempts to say something but the lady interferes.

"Jace, come on," she says, her voice slurred. She attempts to drag Jace along but Newt stops her.

"Lady, go home. I need to talk to him," Newt speaks sternly, his gaze cold.

The lady grumbles some before leaving. Before she closes the door she turns to Jace.

"Call me," she whispers, closing the door behind her.

One Jace hears her drive off, his eyes grow angry. "Why the fuck did you shove her out?!" he yells, so loud that Newt is positive Thomas can hear.

"Why? WHY?! Because you're a Kitsune, Jace! You can't just bring mortals home and mate with them, expecting everything to be okay! You KNOW that it's not okay!" Newt's face is red, his hands balling into fists beside him.

Jace shoves Newt away, causing him to fall to the floor. His head hits the corner of the coffee table, but he manages to stand back up. Newt can feel blood oozing from his head.

"Go to bed, Jace," Newt growls.

The Kitsune's tails flicker angrily behind him, his ears flat. "Or what? You gonna shift and scar me again?" Jace snarls.

Newt ducks his head. "Jace, that was an accident, and you know it," he whispers, referring to the scar on Jace's leg in the shape of a bite.

"Accident!" Jace scoffs. "Yeah, right!"

Newt's head snaps up. "I was freshly turned! You can't expect me to have 100% control!"

-

Thomas feels a surge of anxiety and isn't sure if it's his own or Newt's and gets scared by the energy he feels from the other room.

His fingers tingle a bit with static, he has the urge to break the barrier, but stays for now.

Also, he would never admit it, but he carries wolfs bane, and that can knock Kitsunes out too.

He waits.

-

"Go to bed, Jace," Newt demands, his head beginning to throb.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm the reason you're still here, Newt, admit it." Jace smirks.

"Shut up! You said you'd never talk about that!" Newt insists, praying to every god that ever existed that Thomas was most certainly not listening right now. 

"If I hadn't found you that night-" Newt jumps to cover the Kitsune's mouth, but Jace's strong grip takes Newt's wrist. "-trying to overdose, you'd be dead right now. You should be thankful!"

Jace smiles darkly before letting go of Newt's wrist. He turns around and walks to his room, tails still flickering. Newt snarls under his breath before going into his room as well, slamming the door so hard it rattled the house.

He sits on his bed. "It's alright Tommy, he's gone to bed."

-

Thomas opens the door and breaks the barrier and jumps onto Newt.

He hugs him tightly.

"When did you do that?! Was it before we started dating? I've known you since first grade!"

He's panicking, he knows, but doesn't care, he wants to know when and why Newt tried to commit suicide.

He starts to cry, fear consumes him, what if Newt had done it after they got together in middle school?

"Was it my fault?"

-

"No! Don't say that! It wasn't your fault. It was Jace's fault," Newt says, spitting the Kitsune's name with mass amounts of venom.

"He used to - and still does - abuse me, Tommy," Newt murmurs. "He did this." He gestures to the gash on his head that's still bleeding. Some of the blood has made its way onto the blonde's neck.

He buries his face in Thomas' neck, trying to hide the tears but obviously failing in doing so. His body shudders as strangled sobs escape his throat.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Newt whimpers. "I should've made you go. I was selfish to make you stay."

Newt doesn't talk anymore, he just cries, wanting to hit Jace with a chair. He clings to Thomas' shirt as he shakes, and he swears he's never felt so broken before.

-

Thomas pulls out a little bottle from his pocket and kisses Newt's hair.

"No you shouldn't have, babe, I can fix it, but I need you to keep me close, we need to keep touching because I may or may not pass out after this...."

He uncorks the bottle and gets the blue shiny liquid on some of his fingers and finding the wound.

"This's gonna sting."

-

Newt grits his teeth. "Do it," he says sternly, keeping his eyes shut and still clinging to Thomas.

"Please don't pass out," Newt whimpers. "I know I'll freak out."

Newt's grip on Thomas tightens.

-

Thomas bites his lip hard as he puts the liquid on the wound.

He channels electricity through it for a moment, and wills it to heal without scarring.

He watches as it does, he knows his lip is probably bleeding, but it stops him from screaming, he can feel the pain, ten-fold, inside himself.

Once it's done he moves his hand and lets go of his lip, he whines and leans on Newt a bit.

"Is it true werewolves can heal things quicker by licking it? Aris said it is, does it?" he blushes a bit.

-

Newt clings to Thomas tighter for a moment before opening his eyes.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" Newt whimpers.

"And, uh, yeah, I think so. I don't know firsthand, I usually don't shift when Jace hurts me."

-

"You don't need to be shifted, just lick my lip? It hurts babe..."

He gets a bit dizzy and clings to Newt tightly, "Got any way to get rid of the pain in my head? Any wolfy mojo or something?"

He groans, "God that hurts..."

-

"Mm, yeah, actually," he grins sheepishly. He licks Thomas' lip.

"I've never done it before, but, yeah, I can try to help," Newt speaks. 

Newt grabs Thomas tightly and wills himself to take the pain away.

-

Thomas watches Newt's veins turn black and feels the pain go away, his eyes widen a bit.

"The pain's gone!" he kisses Newt lovingly.

"I love you so much," he smiles.

-

"Just an old werewolf thing," Newt says with a shrug.

He pulls Thomas down next to him and lays his head on a pillow.

"Come on, you can sleep here," Newt smiles.

-

"Okay" he cuddles up to Newt and kisses him softly.

Thomas hugs him tight as he falls asleep with his face in the crook of Newt's neck, breathing softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Hybrid form:
> 
> For nose/face angry but still: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/underworld/images/8/85/M23.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130302172438
> 
> Fangs: http://psykicfangs.sanguinarius.org/fangs/Hybrid.jpg
> 
> Body: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/105264/4344445-2629019198-1d34e.jpg
> 
> Eye style: https://ewvox.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/originalsgif1.gif
> 
> Color of his eyes: https://media4.giphy.com/media/ATYTpjNFQFdde/200_s.gif

**Author's Note:**

> So Not Shucking Sorry


End file.
